Necronomicón
thumb|right|225px|Elemento de [[Utilería|atrezo diseñado para parecerse al Necronomicón.]] El Necronomicón (en griego Nεκρονομικόv) es un grimorio (libro mágico) ficticio ideado por el escritor estadounidense H. P. Lovecraft (1890-1937), uno de los maestros de la literatura de terror y ciencia ficción. Es mencionado por primera vez en el cuento The hound (El sabueso, 1922). Su presunto autor fue el «árabe loco» Abdul Alhazred, cuyo nombre figura en The nameless city (La ciudad sin nombre, 1921). El libro es, asimismo, mencionado por otros autores del círculo lovecraftiano, como August Derleth o Clark Ashton Smith. Desde entonces, el libro ficticio ha inspirado la publicación de diversas obras de igual título. El título La etimología de Necronomicón es más transparente de lo que suele creerse. Aunque la forma no está testimoniada en griego antiguo, se trata de una construcción análoga a adjetivos comunes como ἀστρονομικός (astronómico), o οἰκονομικός (económico). Estos adjetivos están formados por tres elementos: Un lexema (ἀστρο-, οἰκο-, νεκρο-) + el lexema νόμος ('ley, administración') + el sufijo -''ικος'', sin significado, que sirve para formar adjetivos. Así pues, astronómico significa etimológicamente «relativo a la ley u ordenación de los astros»; el neologismo necronómico sería «relativo a la ley (o las leyes) de los muertos». Cuando estos adjetivos se ponen en neutro singular (ἀστρονομικόν) o plural (ἀστρονομικά), adquieren un valor genérico: en el ejemplo, «lo relativo a los astros», «las cosas relativas a la ordenación de los astros». Necronomicón, neutro singular, es por tanto «(el libro que contiene) lo relativo a la(s) ley(es) de los muertos», del mismo modo que el Astronomicon del poeta latino Marcus Manilius (s. I d. C.) es un tratado sobre los astros. En una carta de 1937 dirigida a Harry O. Fischer, Lovecraft revela que el título del libro se le ocurrió durante un sueño.Notas con respecto al Necronomicon en las cartas de Lovecraft Una vez despierto, hizo su propia interpretación de la etimología: a su juicio, significaba «Imagen de la Ley de los Muertos», pues en el último elemento (-''icon'') quiso ver la palabra griega εἰκών (latín icon), «imagen».Historia del Necromicon. Descripción Según H.P. Lovecraft, el Necronomicón es un libro de saberes arcanos y magia ritual cuya lectura provoca la locura y la muerte. Pueden hallarse en él fórmulas olvidadas que permiten contactar con unas entidades sobrenaturales de un inmenso poder, los Antiguos, y despertarlas de su letargo para que se apoderen del mundo, que ya una vez fue suyo. Se supone que está dividido en cuatro libros: Quizás la cita más famosa del Necronomicón en la narrativa de Lovecraft sea ésta: «Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con los eones extraños incluso la muerte puede morir». El Necronomicón aparece en gran parte de los escritos de Lovecraft, que cita también otros libros de magia, como De vermis mysteriis (en latín, «Sobre los misterios del gusano») y Le culte des goules (que en francés quiere decir «El culto de los gules»), atribuido al Conde D'Erlette (un guiño a August Derleth, miembro del «Círculo de Lovecraft»). Otros de los libros, reales o no, que aparecen en las ficciones de Lovecraft son: los fragmentos o manuscritos Pnakóticos; Image du Monde, de Gauthier de Metz y «El gran dios Pan» de Arthur Machen. Orígenes En 1927, Lovecraft escribió una breve nota sobre la autoría del Necronomicón y la historia de sus traducciones, que fue publicada en 1938, tras su muerte, como Una historia del Necronomicón.[http://www.mythostomes.com/content/view/12/72/ H. P. Lovecraft: Historia del Necronomicón] Según esta obra, el libro fue escrito con el título de Kitab Al-Azif (en árabe: «El rumor de los insectos por la noche», rumor que en el folclore arábigo se atribuye a demonios como los djins y gules) alrededor del año 730 d.C. por el poeta árabe Abdul Al-Hazred (cuyo nombre original podría haber sido Abdala Zahr-ad-Din, o Siervo-de-Dios-Flor-de-la-Fe), de Saná (Yemen). Se dice que Alhazred murió a plena luz del día devorado por una bestia invisible delante de numerosos testigos, o que fue arrastrado por un remolino hacia el cielo. Lovecraft abunda en datos para hacer verosímil la existencia del libro. Por ejemplo, cita como uno de sus compiladores a Ibn Khallikan, erudito iraní o árabe que existió realmente. También cuenta que hacia el año 950 fue traducido al griego por Theodorus Philetas y adoptó el título actual griego, Necronomicón. Tuvo una rápida difusión entre los filósofos y hombres de ciencia de la Baja Edad Media. Sin embargo, los horrendos sucesos que se producían en torno al libro hicieron que la Iglesia Católica lo condenara en el año 1050. En el año 1228 Olaus Wormius tradujo el libro al latín, en la que es la versión más famosa, pues (siempre según la ficción lovecraftiana) aún quedan algunos ejemplares de ella, mientras que los originales árabe y griego se creen perdidos. A pesar de la persecución, según Lovecraft se realizaron distintas impresiones en España y Alemania durante el siglo XVII. Supuestamente, se conservarían cuatro copias completas: una en la biblioteca Widener de la Universidad de Harvard, dentro de una caja fuerte; una copia del siglo XV, en la Biblioteca Nacional de París; otra en la Universidad de Miskatonic en Arkham (EEUU) y otra en la Universidad de Buenos Aires. Además, quedarían algunos fragmentos dispersos en Simancas. Ficción verosímil Sobre el carácter ficticio del libro, Lovecraft escribió lo siguiente: De hecho, el famoso árabe loco Abdul Alhazred no es más que un apodo que él mismo se puso en la infancia, inspirado en la reciente lectura de Las mil y una noches (Alhazred = all has read, el que lo ha leído todo). Lovecraft logró hacer un excelente engaño al aportar datos respecto al Necronomicón. Por ejemplo, señalaba que quedaban muy pocos ejemplares de tal libro "prohibido" y "peligroso". En el cuento El horror de Dunwich se ubican ejemplares en la Universidad de Buenos Aires, en la Biblioteca de Widener de Harvard, la Biblioteca Nacional de París, en el Museo Británico y en la inexistente Universidad de Miskatonic en la ciudad de Arkham (que aparece repetidamente en los cuentos de Lovecraft). Tanto es así que muchos creen efectivamente en la existencia de tal libro y se han dado casos de sujetos estafados al comprar los supuestos "originales" del Necronomicón. Sin lugar a dudas, este libro tiene la fama de dar pie a las más grandes confusiones. Se pueden encontrar páginas en internet que pretenden desvelar sus misterios y hasta lugares donde se ofrece a la venta. Es frecuente que se cometan estafas, ofreciendo "ejemplares del Necronomicón" y réplicas de grimorios medievales. August Derleth cuenta en su artículo «The Making of a Hoax» cómo en la publicación Antiquarian Bookman aparece un anuncio, en 1962, que dice: En el mismo artículo se cuenta que una vez un estudiante gastó la broma de incluir su ficha en el registro de la Biblioteca General de la Universidad de California, en la sección BL 430, dedicada a las religiones primitivas.Llopis Paret, Rafael, ''Los mitos de Cthulhu. Alianza Editorial, 2ª Ed., Madrid 1970, págs 50-51. ISBN 978-84-206-3666-5 Así el Necronomicón fue pedido insistentemente (incluso por profesores). Se dice que Jorge Luis Borges creó una ficha sobre el mismo en la Biblioteca Nacional de Argentina , así como que en el catálogo de la Biblioteca de Santander (España) aparecía también una versión latina del libro. Numerosos escritores y artistas han intentado hacer realidad esta ficción, con lo que se han publicado muchos libros con este título. Normalmente se procura mantener el misterio y en el mismo libro no se incluyen aclaraciones explicando que es falso. Algunos de estos necronomicones son simples listados de los primigenios más conocidos, junto a símbolos y oraciones sin significado imitando burdamente el estilo de Lovecraft, pero existen también algunos muy cuidados, valiosos y dignos de colección. Por problemas de derechos de autor, algunos de ellos no contienen las frases que Lovecraft inventó como citas del Necronomicón en sus relatos. El extraordinario dibujante H. R. Giger publicó una recopilación de sus dibujos bajo el título Giger's Necronomicon, en dos volúmenes, en una edición muy cuidada pensada para coleccionistas (encuadernados en piel negra, 666 ejemplares, con un holograma escondido). La editorial española La factoría de ideas ha publicado también con este título un libro de relatos escritos por seguidores de Lovecraft. Cabe destacar el Necronomicón de Donald Tyson (publicado en 2004 por Edaf), escrito como la biografía en primera persona de Abdul Alhazred, siguiendo el estilo literario de los escritores árabes, y que recoge y explica todos los mitos y ciudades que aparecen en los relatos de Lovecraft, incluyendo la explicación del origen del mundo con el estilo trágico de Lovecraft. En la cultura popular * La Novena Puerta: en la película La Novena Puerta, de Roman Polanski y protagonizada por Johnny Depp, el libro que en la película aparece "De Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis" está supuestamente inspirado en el Necronomicón. La película está basada en la novela del escritor español, Arturo Pérez-Reverte, titulada "El club Dumas". * The Evil Dead una cinta de terror (humor negro), dirigida por Sam Raimi y protagonizada por el actor Bruce Campbell. La trama se desarrolla con unos jóvenes que encuentran un extraño libro, que resulta ser el "Libro de los Muertos" y que está encuadernado en piel humana, escrito con sangre y sus páginas contienen fórmulas y rituales para devolver a la vida una serie de entidades malignas. En las secuelas de la película: Terroríficamente Muertos y El Ejército de las Tinieblas sigue teniendo gran relevancia el Necronomicón. * Hellboy película dirigida por Guillermo del Toro y protagonizada por Ron Perlman. La cabecera de la cinta nos ofrece la cita: "En las regiones más frías del espacio, las monstruosas entidades Ogdru Jahad, permanecen dormidas en su prisión de cristal esperando para reclamar la Tierra... y quemar los Cielos. (Des Vermis Mysteriis, página 87). Toda la cinta recoge aspectos del mundo paranormal y hacia el final de la misma se puede ver el horror tentacular emergiendo desde su prisión de cristal y accediendo por el portal hacia la tierra. * Chill una cinta de terror clásico, basada en la obra Aire Frío (Coolair, en inglés) de H.P. Lovecraft, protagonizada por Thomas Calabro, Ashley Laurence, Shaun Kurtz y James Russo, y dirigida por Serge Rodnunsky. En la película, Sam (Thomas Calabro, Melrose Place), un aspirante a escritor, consigue un trabajo como vendedor en una tienda de comestibles en el centro de la ciudad. La tienda, es propiedad del misterioso Dr. Muñoz (Shaun Kurtz) un ex científico que afirma tener una condición rara de la piel que le obliga a vivir en temperaturas bajo cero. Sin embargo, como Sam descubre horrorizado, Muñoz murió hace algún tiempo, pero se mantuvo vivo a través de medidas de ocultismo y carne cosechada de sus víctimas. En dos partes de la película se hacen referencias claras al Necronomicón, incluso el Dr. Muñoz afirma que el libro "le inspira" y al final de la película María (Ashley Laurence) recoge el Necronomicón de las cenizas de la tienda destruida y lo acaricia con el rostro, pues ella había sido convertida en inmortal por el Dr. Muñoz. * En un capítulo de la serie animada Los Simpson, Conflictos familiares (temporada 13, capítulo 6). En una reunión del Partido Republicano en su castillo de terror en Springfield, el ex candidato presidencial Bob Dole aparece leyendo el Necronomicón. * Aparece en la película española La Herencia Valdemar en la continuación de ésta La Herencia Valemar. La Sombra prohibida. * En el libro Los Ojos del Dragón, de Stephen King, el hechicero demoníaco Randall Flagg se encontraba leyendo: "un libro escrito por encuadernado en piel humano, escrito por ese loco Alhazred". Allí asegura que el mago lo lee por partes, pues de lo contrario podría llevarlo a la locura. * En los juegos Dota y Dota 2, uno de los ítems se llama Necronomicon, cuyo poder principal consiste en invocar 2 criaturas con poderes especiales * En la portada del disco en vivo de Iron Maiden, Live after death aparece la famosa frase del libro, mencionada más arriba. * En el videojuego The Binding of Isaac uno de los objetos se llama Necronomicón. * En el videojuego Tales of Symphonia, Abysson (uno de los jefes opcionales y el más poderoso) usa el Necronomicón para activar el poder oscuro de las Armas del Demonio y vencer a Lloyd y sus amigos. * En el videojuego 9 Horas 9 Personas 9 Puertas (link en inglés), cuando llegas a la biblioteca, uno de los libros que encuentras es Kitab Al-Azif, que según Snake (uno de los personajes del juego) fue una de las fuentes para "el legendario Libro de los Muertos", el Necronomicón. Véase también * Mitos de Cthulhu * Howard Phillips Lovecraft Referencias Bibliografía * Al Azif: El Necronomicón escrito por L. Sprague de Camp (1973, edición inglesa ISBN 1-58715-043-3) * El Necronomicón de "Simon" (1979, edición inglesa ISBN 0-380-75192-5) * Las Puertas del Necronomicón de "Simon" (2006, edición inglesa ISBN 0-06-089006-1) * H.R. Giger's Necronomicon', colección de dibujos de H.R. Giger (1991, edición inglesa ISBN 0-9623447-2-9) * Necronomicon II de H.R. Giger * The Necronomicon editado por George Hay (1993, edición inglesa ISBN 1-871438-16-0) * Necronomicón: El libro maldito de Alhazred por Donald Tyson (2004, edición española ISBN 84-414-1648-6) * El Necronomicón. Relatos basados en los mundos de H. P. Lovecraft editado por Robert M. Price. Colección de relatos. (2002, edición española ISBN 84-8421-507-5) * El Necronomicón (2008, La factoría de ideas, tercera edición. ISBN 978-84-9800-398-7) * Pietro Pizzari - Necronomicon. Magia nera in un manoscritto della Biblioteca Vaticana. (ed. Atanor, Roma, 1989) * ''Necronomicón Z por Alberto López Aroca (2012, Dolmen Ediciones, ISBN 978-84-15296-59-1). Categoría:Mitos de Cthulhu Categoría:Objetos mitológicos Categoría:Mitología literaria Categoría:Libros ficticios hu:Howard Phillips Lovecraft#Necronomicon